


New Home

by YogurtTime



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: Nakamaru turned to look at him; his mouth was twisted up in a careful effort not to tremble and his eyes were hard and black as midnight. “Why did it have to be you?” he whispered a little vehemently. “Out of anyone else I’d get stuck here with, why—"





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt response.

Junno usually found Nakamaru funny when pressure struck. He had a particular series of phases he needed to go through before it turned into Project Meltdown. First was a stoic reproving silence, followed by sporadic complaints (a lot of “why me’s”), then he’d start to get really angry— not the sort of anger Junno was used to; this was special. Nakamaru would begin this interchange between sulking and raving. It was a philosophical rage. Junno`s favourite. It was always moments of that before Nakamaru finally just began to cry. Rigid, hot tears leaking out of his eyes as he mumbled faint things about his own lot in life.

It was entertaining to say the least.

Junno was sad to say that this time, he wasn’t nearly as amused as he might have been as a spectator.

“I’m not claustrophobic. Are you claustrophobic?”

It was hard to feel amused in a dark elevator lit only by a faded emergency light— red cast and making them both seem alien; all tinted skin and black holes for eyes. Nakamaru looked positively manic. It was hot and Junno could see it was getting to him. “Maybe lose a few layers…” he suggested carefully.

Nakamaru pulled his sweater over his head and almost got stuck— hilarious- Junno tittered and sat where he was, legs stretched as Nakamaru mumbled irritably from the inside of his sweater, tummy exposed. He cast it off and folded it carefully as he surveyed the four corners of their prison.

Junno was beginning to feel not so chill. There was silence between the shift of Nakamaru pacing the walls and the distant beep of the breaker. Junno shook off his own hoodie, let it fall in a heap beside him.

“I just don’t want either one of us to end up having a panic attack. Neither of us have the training to deal with that sort of thing,” Nakamaru continued as if Junno had asked.

Junno checked his phone. It had been twenty minutes. It didn’t help that they’d just finished filming and the studio’s biggest room was below ground. No service. For all the both of them knew in this piping hot metal box was that they’d survived some nuclear attack.

“You ever wonder what the end of the world would be like,” Junno murmured at him.

Nakamaru’s skin was gleaming with perspiration and he licked his lips contemplatively at Junno. Made Junno think of sci-fi. “Why do you say things like that?” he breathed.

“Just—”

“We’re not going to die in here, all right?!” Nakamaru snapped at him.

Junno thought about that. If Nakamaru didn’t think they were going to die in here then why wasn’t he doing much of anything to get them out. They were waiting. Waiting for what? Someone to come but why did they just assume someone was coming.

They’d been in here twenty minutes and Junno had already discounted the rest of the planet. Just him and Nakamaru. Forever. He missed his dog already. Junno felt a rock settle in his chest for a brief moment before Nakamaru began pacing again.

A post-apocalyptic world. In just a month, he’d be so muscular. Roaming the desolate wasteland that was Earth with a shot gun and a bullet vest. Cool. Romanticism aside, Junno was well-aware he had not been equipped with the skills to survive but he was at his core, a survivor however the question to ask, was Nakamaru?

“Oh god,” Nakamaru moaned, finally reaching his despair event horizon, one quick hand striking the wall as he bent his forehead to his now curled fist. “I haven’t paid next month’s rent yet. What if we don’t get out until after the first. I’ll be charged a late payment!”

Junno sized him up, his gait; the very way he seemed to instinctively go for a person’s weak point when he struck. That was great. Junno liked him all the way through and despite the fact that he was being a fretful nervy man right then, Junno felt he was lucky to have been assigned the best of companions.

“Your apartment could be gone,” he told Nakamaru.

Nakamaru turned to look at him; his mouth was twisted up in a careful effort not to tremble and his eyes were hard and black as midnight. “Why did it have to be you?” he whispered a little vehemently. “Out of anyone else I’d get stuck here with, why—”

Junno pushed himself up to his knees, reached out and caught Nakamaru’s wrist firmly, tugging him down until he dropped a bit unsteadily in front of Junno. “Because,” Junno told him in his most placating tones. “No one else is going to find you a new one.”

Nakamaru’s narrow gaze was close, all eyelashes and tear-glimmers. His mouth was still tight like he was biting the inside of his lip. “A new what?” he mumbled.

Junno leaned in and blew cool air at him— something his mum used to do for him when he’d get home all flustered from school and cranky— until the plastered fringe of Nakamaru’s black hair feathered over his forehead in several thick curls. Nakamaru’s eyes fell shut and he took his first deep breath through his nose. In sync with Junno’s next breath, he exhaled, and his eyes fluttered open again.

“A new home,” Junno said.

Junno watched the silence between them, felt a new becoming as Nakamaru’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. “You are the weirdest….” he let it trail off as his fingers curled over the fabric of Junno’s thin t-shirt. “Thank you.”

Junno nodded, feeling a funny sort of heat climb his middle at the way Nakamaru was himself again, smiling an irony at the walls around them.

“So,” Junno began, now more motivated to take charge. “Wanna give me a boost up through the ceiling of this thing so we can start our life in this post-apocalyptic world…”

Nakamaru burst out laughing. Seemed only appropriate the one time Junno wasn’t trying to be funny that Nakamaru would think he was hilarious.


End file.
